dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Strength Beyond Gods Super Saiyan God SS Vegito/@comment-27885372-20181021124833
Okay, let's do the calculation for this bad boy. For logic sake, we'll say he will do 2 SA in a turn (counting additionnal) and 1 normal per turn. Turn 1/2 : SA (First ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.15*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*1) = 1.084.504 SA (Second ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.3*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*2) = 1.268.236 Normal (Third ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.45*1.35*1.6*(1+0.2*2) = 330.066 For a nice total of 2.7M approximatively, at the very first turn, it's pretty damm good, and i talk about the most generic case of Vegito attacks, he could have done only one additionnal, or he could have done 4 SA...) Turn 3/4 : SA (Fourth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.6*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*3) = 1.612.936 SA (Fifth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.75*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*4) = 1.821.057 Normal (Sixth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.9*1.35*1.6*(1+0.2*4) = 556.072 For a total of 4M approximatively. Turn 5/6 : SA (Seventh ATK) : 17108*4.4*2.05*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*5) = 2.199.902 SA (Eight ATK) : 17108*4.4*2.2*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*6) = 2.432.412 Normal (Nineth ATK) : 17108*4.4*2.35*1.35*1.6*(1+0.2*6) = 840.613 Here we are to an approximative total of 5.5M, it's over many of the LRs. If i were a real layer of this game, i would put pretty much everything in additionnal, like that you'll have 24% chance of an AA (so 12% chance of an SA) and 16% chance to Crit, which is well enough in fact. Turn 7/8 : SA (Tenth ATK) : 17108*4.4*2.5*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*7) = 2.845.402 SA : 17108*4.4*2.5*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*8) = 2.926.700 Normal : 17108*4.4*2.5*1.35*1.6*(1+0.2*8) = 1.056.863 For a max amount of 6.828.965 damage. It's over the new LR while having more chance to Crit since you launch multiple attacks. DEF : 9743*4.4 = 42.869 DEF (2 SA) : 9743*4.4*1.4 = 60.016 DEF (4 SA) : 9743*4.4*1.8 = 77.164 DEF (6 SA) : 9743*4.4*2 = 85.738 The most unbelivable is that we aren't even talking about him with a support nor in his max capabilities. Now let's see his ATK and DEF if you were with the Kai support and with max chance (so 3 SA per turn) You shouldn't forget that he get 7% chance to Crit, for a total of 25% chance to crit. SA (First ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*1.15*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*1) = 1.518.306 SA (Second ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*1.3*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*2) = 1.775.531 SA (Third ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*1.45*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*3) = 2.046.413 Already 5.3M... with 25% chance to crit. SA (Fourth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*1.6*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*4) = 2.330.953 SA (Fifth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*1.75*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*5) = 2.629.151 SA (Sixth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*1.9*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*6) = 2.941.008 Now we are at nearly 8M. SA (Seventh ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*2.05*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*7) = 3.266.522 SA (Eight ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*2.2*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*8) = 3.605.694 SA (Nineth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*2.35*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*9) = 3.958.524 10.5M. SA (Tenth ATK) : 17108*4.4*1.4*2.5*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*10) =4.325.011 SA : 17108*4.4*1.4*2.5*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*11) = 4.438.827 SA : 17108*4.4*1.4*2.5*1.35*1.6*(5.6+0.2*12) = 4.552.644 13.3M... He exceed by far any other character in the game, with his 25% chance to crit, he basically OS every boss with this much damage. But in fact, he is even harder to get at this point than Vegito or Gogeta LR, he'll need 7 turns to be able to hit so. DEF : 9743*4.4*1.4 = 60.016 DEF (2 SA) : 9743*4.4*1.4*1.4 = 84.024 DEF (4 SA) : 9743*4.4*1.4*1.8 = 108.030 DEF (6 SA) : 9743*4.4*1.4*2 = 120.034 He is really long to get to this point, but once he reach it, he is unstoppable.